


Hard to tell you

by Willofhounds



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Not Happy, Parental Eathon Lambert, Parental Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: During a battle between two seeker factions a teenager is sent into the world where seeker magic never existed. Instead there are heroes and villains who battle it out for control. His life tied to another's will change the fate of the world they have come to by mistake.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist/Eathon Lambert, Izuku Midoriya & Eathon Lambert, Izuku Midoriya/Tsukauchi Naomasa/Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Metz & Izuku Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Zhalia Moon/Dante Vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A new world part 1

Warnings: Aizawa/Izuku/Tsukauchi, suicidal thoughts. 

Izuku's POV 

His left hand was pressed firmly against his right side just under the armpit. He had taken a blow meant for the Castorwill heiress. In his current state, he had been unable to get enough magic up for a passable honorguard shield. So when the Professor used an unknown titan power it shattered his shield. Still, he stood tall and ready to keep fighting. He was a seeker after all. 

Seekers were those who could use the strength of their will to summon titans and magic. In the current day and age seekers sought the secrets of the past. Doing so allowed them to find forgotten titans and spells. Titans were creatures that could be summoned into their world by finding their amulets bonding their souls. Amulets took the form of necklaces or rings. Only the most powerful of titans could be found in rings. The only issue was that the rings tended to be cursed by the seekers of the past. 

There were two major powerhouses within the seeker world. Huntik Foundation was the first and governed by a council. Alec Metz was the chairman of the Huntik Foundation Council. 

The second group was known as the Organization. Not much was known about when they formed. A man by the name of the Professor led them. Every member of the Organization had a terrifying sort of loyalty to the man. It wasnt the same kind of loyalty that members of the Foundation had. It was as if they would be punished if they weren't fearfully loyal. 

Until recently Izuku had been a top-ranked seeker with the Foundation. He had been trained by Metz to be a seeker and did everything within his power to prove himself worthy of it. There were those who thought he didnt deserve to be trained by Metz. Many of them thought he shouldn't be allowed to be a seeker. No one in his family line had seeker powers. Due to this, they thought he shouldn't have titans. 

Metz wouldn't hear of this and continued training him. Training consisted of going over tomes and learning hand to hand combat. As his reputation grew so did the danger level of his mission. Due to his age though he couldn't travel on his own. So he was always with an adult. Guggenheim and Metz were usually the ones that went on missions. 

When they weren't available he went with Eathon Lambert. Eathon was a highly ranked member of the Foundation. Or at least he had been until a year before the fall.

A shiver went down his spine at the thought of the fall. It was the reason why he was on the run now. Foundation went to war with the Organization. Much to his chagrin they only allowed the adults to fight. That was the downfall of the Foundation as many of the top seekers were young. The older ones fell ill or disappeared. Both of which happened to those he cared about. 

The only ones left were him, Dante, and Sophie Castorwill. Dante had been trained by Metz just as he had been. 

Metz had gone on a three-month-long mission to South America. It was unknown what he had done there but within days of his return, he fell ill. It was thought to be the Castorwill curse. When someone took a titan from its hiding spot without the Ancient Amulet of Will. 

The Amulet of Will was next to forgotten by even the most studious of seekers. If he didnt have Eathon's journal he would have thought it was just a legend. Then again legends were what made them who they are. 

A seeker's journal though was their pride and joy. Every seeker worth their salt had a journal that they kept their adventures in. Izuku was no exception and his own journal in a bag on their plane. 

All he had on him was his holowatch a creation of his own. It worked much like a holotome but on a smaller scale. Despite its smaller scale, it was easier to use and fight at the same time. 

The Professor growled drawing him back to the battle, "You are in my way, Midoriya. Just like Metz. I should have the titans kill you and your friends."

Around them were the four Legendary Titans. The Titans of Mind, Body, and Spirit had Dante and Zhalia cornered on the other side of the room. Izuku was standing in front of Sophie protectively against the Titan of Immortality. Neither he nor Sophie had any magic left. If the titan decided to attack they were as good as dead. They did have one hope however in the seeker power Soulburn. In exchange for some of his life force, he would in return receive magic. 

Archwarder a plant-based titan that could disrupt but not destroy the bond between seeker and titan was already in play. The more powerful the titan the bigger the disruption. Dante must have bonded with it after fighting one of the Organization thugs. Not surprising given his nature. 

Unfortunately alone this was not enough to stop the titans. With Izuku was the titan Dendras a puppeteer titan. While weak on its own when paired with Archwarder it was a valuable ally.

Izuku brought his hand up so that it rested just beneath his heart. Then he called out, "Soulburn!"

A pain like no other encased him as he felt his magic restore itself. Hellfire consumed every fiber of his being. Then just as quickly as it began it ended leaving him panting. His hands shook from the nature of the power but he could feel his magic. It was ready for the final push they needed either to win this fight or to lose the war completely. 

Taking a deep breath he brought out the amulet and focused his magic through the pain. He growled low in the back of his throat, "Stand by me, Dendras!"

A masked puppeteer Titan who controls twin marionettes, one controlled the power of fire and one which controlled the power of ice appeared in front of him. 

Izuku commanded, "Dendras take control of Overlos!"

Vaguely he could hear Dante shouting at his own titans. Overlos was brought under his control a moment later. There was only one thing he could think to do. Send the Legendary Titans back to the Huntik world. If they kept them here then other power-hungry seekers would be after them. This was the only way to protect the world. 

Overlos turned away from him accepting his silent order. To his surprise, the titan tore open a portal back to the world of Huntik. That shouldn't have been possible but yet there it was. 

Overlos forced the three other Legendary Titans towards the portal. The Professor snarled in rage as he lunged his fat body towards Izuku. Even without his powers, the boy was much faster than the out-of-shape man. Years without going on missions personally made his movements slower and less precise. 

Izuku ducked and dodged around the man as he tried to grab him. As he tried to use hyperstride to jump back something wet and sticky wrapped around his ankle. Before he could even look down a tug on said ankle sent him painfully crashing into the floor. It knocked the breath from his lungs as he was dragged towards the portal. 

Looking back he saw the Legendary Titan of Mind staring at him. He wasnt the only one being dragged either. The Professor was in the same predicament. Using boltflare did nothing to the substance on his ankle. Dante tried to rush towards him but he was held back by Sophie and Zhalia. It was probably a good thing. The last thing he wanted was his brother in all but blood was to be dragged into the world of Huntik too. 

:Take care of the Foundation and Metz, Dante. It seems like I won't be able to help you anymore.: he thought sadly. 

Unceremoniously he was finished being dragged into the portal. Something hooked into his seeker core that lay below his navel. For an inexperienced seeker, it would be ignored. Most seekers did not even know they had a core. Only those who researched the origins of their powers knew. Cores were what held their magic and kept it from escaping their bodies. Every human had one but only those who awakened their force of will could access it. Something was tying itself to his core and by comparison his life force. Blindly he reached out and grabbed an object. Warmth radiated through his being almost in comfort.

He didnt have any time to prepare as he was spat out by the portal. The familiar feeling of hitting asphalt overcame his senses. Izuku groaned as he lay face down on warm asphalt. This was most certainly not the world of Huntik. From what he learned from Charit, Huntik was a rocky barren world that only held titans in it. There were a few places that held food and water but they were closely guarded. Huntik most certainly did not have the asphalt that he just face planted on. 

The sound of tires screeching caught his attention. Izuku barely was able to roll away in time to avoid being hit by several cars. Once he was safely on an unfamiliar street. 

Around him, men and women all stared down at him with looks of surprise. A few had just hints of fear in their gazes. As the ringing in his ears faded he recognized that they were asking him if he was okay in Japanese. 

The first question that came to mind was how in the ever-loving fuck did he end up in Japan? The battle had taken place in Prague an Organization stronghold. Germany was the Foundation's stronghold until the fall. There had been resistance fighters like Dante's ragtag group but none were organized. It was simply too dangerous to risk it. Most groups were two or three. Or in Izuku's case, he simply went out alone. 

After the fall Izuku had been chasing any and all leads on Eathon Lambert. Following the journal he had been sent in the hope of bringing back a piece of what they used to be. He had been in Greece when Dante called him about the hunt. That there was a chance to save Metz and it was what brought him back to the group. 

In the ten years since Metz adopted Izuku after finding out his mother abused him never once had Izuku returned to Japan. He couldn't bring himself to return to the country that caused him so much pain and suffering. He never wanted to return Japan there were too many bad memories in the country. 

Still even without being in the country for so long should not have made this many differences. The streets were entirely unfamiliar and there were screens and buildings that shouldn't be where they were. 

It wasnt just his surroundings he realized after a few moments. The people around him were different in ways that shouldn't be possible. A person in a police officer's uniform had a cat head that was too expressive to be anything other than real. He flinched away from the hand and the cat person frowned. That gave him the chance he needed to get away and back to his feet. 

There was a shift in his shirt that was all too familiar. A white furry head popped out of his shirt. Charit the only titan unbound within their world that wasnt in a magic soaked area. The winged titan was a tome of knowledge if one could just push the right buttons to access it.

"Where are we lad? This is certainly not the Professor's hideaway," came the titan's high pitched question. 

The cat-headed officer stepped back his eyes watching him in suspicion. Izuku answered coolly not allowing his eyes to wander from the man as the crowd cleared, "I'm not sure. They are speaking Japanese but I don't know how we got here from Prague. Portals even with our magic cant transport across the world."

The officer asked drawing the seeker and titan's attention, "Is that your quirk lad? You know you're not allowed to use your out in public?"

Izuku questioned confused, "What the hell is a quirk? Charit isn't whatever a quirk whatever that means. He is a titan."

Confusion clouded the officer's eyes. Well, that told him all he needed to know. This person... cat thing was not a seeker. Fine, that meant he was on his own for the moment. 

Charit said pointing to his palm, "Lad look. It seems you have taken back the amulet."

Sure enough in his palm was the Ancient Amulet of Will still warm from the magic earlier. Unsurprisingly the titan Overlos was silent. It was not seeking to bond with him or anyone else. Wait... if he had the amulet then where was...

A sickly yellow power came right towards him. If he moved it would hit the unsuspecting civilians around him. He might not like Japan but that didnt mean he would subject anyone to the darker seeker powers of the Organization. Who knew what that power would do to a nonseeker.

He called out thrusting his arm out as a golden shield surrounded him and the civilians, "Armorbrand!"

The Professor's power hit the shield causing it to shake. The shield held but only barely. Izuku could see deep cracks within it. There was no way the shield would hold up against another power. 

To the civilian, he snarled, "Get out of here. I don't have enough energy to hold up against another blow like that. I can't defend myself and you."

Most of them did as he ordered not wanting to get in the middle of a fight. The officer much to his chagrin stayed. There was something very similar to recognition in the amber eyes. Izuku didnt have time to contemplate what as he saw the Professor rush to leave. What was making the man leave? That man was just as stubborn as himself. 

Izuku got his answer in the way of what could only be described as a giant flaming bear.


	2. A new world part 2

Bakugo's POV 

He had just got home from school and begun changing into more comfortable clothes. Things had been quiet the last few weeks. There were a few low level villains making trouble but nothing that was serious. 

To Katsuki it was as if the Fates were waiting to slap them in the face with something big. If there was one thing he learned since coming to live with Tsunagu it was to trust his instincts. Oddly his guardian wasnt home when he arrived. 

Turning on the tv he grabbed his homework from his bag. If a case had Tsunagu running late he would be on his own for awhile. As the Number 4 hero in Japan Tsunagu worked on a lot of high profile cases. 

One such case had been his own when his parents locked him out in the middle of the night during winter almost three years ago. Tsunagu had been patrolling late that night and found him. Katsuki had only gone with him at first because he was freezing. Hero or not he knew better than to trust anyone. It had been a surprise that he was allowed to stay at Jeanist's agency for the night. 

The next morning Tsunagu had tried to convince him to tell about why he was outside. Katsuki being stubborn had refused to say anything. Eventually the man didnt have a choice but to let him leave with his business car in his pocket.

Two weeks Katsuku had been forced to use it. Not only had he been kicked out of his parents house but he had been put in quirk suppressant gloves. They weren't suited for his quirk and simply absorbed his sweat. All it would take was a spark to set them off. 

It had taken him going to a local diner for him to get help. They had to call Jeanist who's business card was still in his pocket. To get the gloves required a special key that most heroes carried. 

That was the moment he had been taken into protective custody. Staying with Tsunatu had been an eye opener on how adults were supposed to act. By staying with him Katsuki had learned to trust others and how to constructively manage his anger. 

Now at 14 he was preparing for the next March when he could take high school entrance exams. His goal was UA High the top hero school in the country. They had a 2% acceptance rate. Only the best of the best made it into the heroics program. One of them would be Katsuki. 

Tsunagu had offered to give him a recommendation so he didnt have to take the regular exam. It was an offer he declined as he wanted to get in under his own prowess. 

Turning on the tv changed everything about how he thought things were going. The first thing that came up was a disturbance in downtown. Two figures had appeared out of nowhere. 

One was an old man with a small patches of white hair around his ears. There also was a long scar over his right eye. It was as if someone had taken the most cliche villain stereotype and slapped him into the streets.

The second was a boy roughly the same age as himself. There was more to this person than he expected. Dark green hair adorned his head and he had piercing green eyes. Torn clothes were practically falling off of him. What caught Katsuki's attention was not the creature or the powers used by the boy. No instead it was the tattoo that adorned his cheek just below the eye. 

That was the very same mark that his adoptive father had. Eathon Hakamata Lambert married Tsunagu just two years after they had met. He treated Katsuki like his own child. 

There had been times when Eathon tried telling him about the "world" he was from. All this time Katsuki had thought it was his quirk. Or that he had been influenced by someone else's. Never had he considered that Eathon was actually telling the truth. That he came from a different world where seekers roamed looking for ancient secrets and quirks didnt exist. 

Now a mark he thought was simply unique to Eathon was on the cheek of another. What the hell?!

Katsuki fumbled to pull out his phone. With shaking hands he found Eathon's contact and called it. 

Only a few seconds later a warm voice greeted, "Katsuku, I'm meeting with a friend right now. Can I call you back?"

Katsuki took a deep breath before he said, "You need to get to east district right now. Two people just appeared out of nowhere."

"The heroes can take care of it," tried to reason the other. 

"No!" Exclaimed Katsuku, "One of them has that same mark you have on your shoulder. His is on his cheek right below his eye."

Katsuki could hear Eathon take in a sharp breath, "Izuku. Call your father and tell him I'm on my way."

Izuku's POV 

He ducked around another shot of fire from the man. The fire was more intense than any bolt flare. To make matters worse seeker powers werent doing anything against them. Drained from his fight with the Professor he wouldnt be able to keep this up for long. 

The crowd of people around him had moved back to a safe distance. People in costumes that looked straight out of a comic book kept them from getting too close. No one but the flaming bear had approached him however. 

"Surrender," ordered the bear for a third time, "A child your age should know better than to use their quirk in public. We do not wish to harm you."

Izuku wasnt stupid he knew if the bear like man wanted to hurt him he could have done so already. Despite the heat of the flames he was holding back. It appeared he was trying to corral Izuku in a certain direction. 

Izuku snapped tiredly, "Never. I dont know who you are or who you work for. I do know however you dont work for the Huntik Foundation. Which means right now you're no ally of mine."

That seemed to make the bear like man freeze. He questioned his eyes falling to Izuku's cheek where his mark lay, "The Huntik Foundation? I see then. You must know of Eathon Lambert then."

The breath caught in Izuku's throat and he froze eyes blown wide. He asked his voice wavering just a little, "You know Eathon?"

The tension in the bear like man's shoulders seemed to ease as he replied, "I do. Many of us met Eathon under similar circumstances to this."

Us? Green shot around and indeed there were a few more closing in. Great if the bear wasnt enough he had to deal with Skinny Jeans and a man in a large yellow suit. There was no other choice he had to use his titan. 

Calling forth his bond with Jirwolf as he pulled out the amulet, "Materialize, Jirwolf!"

A blue light surrounded them lighting up the street. When it faded a black-furred lithe wolf with specks of dark blue and purple speckling its fur stood in front of him. Jirwolf was long, longer than a normal wolf by far. Though his height reached Izuku's waist. 

Immediately the bear took a sgdo back eyeing Jirwolf warily. His titan let out a low growl in warning as the Skinny Jeans took a step towards him. Izuku took one back baring his teeth. 

The man said pointing to where his cheek was underneath the jacket, "Is your name Izuku Midoriya? Member of the Huntik Foundation and student of Alec Metz?"

Izuku's shoulders slumped as he asked, "How do you know my name? How do you know about Metz? Who are you?"

Skinny Jeans looked at the Bear and ordered, "Endeavour back off for a moment. I have some information that will allow us to end this peacefully."

Endeavour as the bear was called took a few steps back. His ice blue eyes watched Izuku carefully. In his short confrontation with Endeavour he knew that the other could still engage him if he wanted to. 

Skinny Jeans questioned his light green eyes meeting Izuku's darker green eyes, "You're Izuku Midoriya?" 

At Izuku's nod he continued, "Alright then. Your mark was recognized by my son who was watching the news. When he described its placement my partner recognized who you could be. So he called me to inform me of what was going on so you didnt get hurt."

Izuku growled, "How could your partner know anything? No one seems to know about seekers. Not to mention this abilities are unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Skinny Jeans glanced around at the crowd before he tried to soothe, "We can explain everything but not here. It's not something that everyone knows after all. And it should stay that way."

"Why the hell should I trust you?" He snapped placing his hand on Jirwolf's head. They prepared to use his limited teleportation abilities. 

Jirwolf had a range of roughly 20 meters in top condition. Luckily for Izuku he wasnt injured from a battle. Saving his soulbound titan for last had been a smart plan. He couldnt trust these people until he understand more of what was going on. For now he needed to escape. 

Skinny Jean's tried to explain as Jirwolf began to activate his powers, "Listen we have a mutual acquaintance, his name is Ea."

He didnt get any further than that as the power activated. The feeling of being pushed through a tube overcame him. When they came back out they were on a rooftop a few streets over. 

Izuku and Jirwolf collapsed into a boneless heap. The titan cushioned his fall with it's own body. 

Rubbing his partner's head he said, "Thank you, Jirwolf. I probably wouldnt have been able to escape that without you. Return and get some rest. I'm going to try and find a place away from here to rest."


End file.
